Clarity (Planet Divided Revision)
by StarrGazer16
Summary: A love story about a human boy and an Atrian girl. OCs are main characters, Rated M just to be safe, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~

A shrill scream woke Drake from his peaceful sleep. It was quiet for a moment, and then another scream ripped through his ears. _Lani_, he thought urgently. He leapt from his bed and tore through his bedroom door. He crossed the threshold to his sister's room and quickly opened the door. His heart was beating out of his chest and adrenaline pulsed through his veins. He hurried to his sister's bedside, where she was huddled in a ball. The sheets were tossed to the floor, her pillow was thrown across the room, and she rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm.

She shook violently and he spoke softly to her. "Lani," she startled and stared at him with wide, wet eyes. "What happened?" tears poured form her eyes and she shook even more than before. "The nightmares, they…they keep coming, over and over, and I can't stop them!" she said. He sat beside her and pulled her into his embrace. She clung to him tightly and he stroked her hair. "It's okay. The nightmare's over. I'm here" he cooed.

"What happened?" Drake looked up and saw their mother, Saroya, approaching the bedside. "She had another one" he said. Saroya knelt beside her two children and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Leilani," she said. "Tell me what you saw, sweetheart." Leilani pulled away from her brother and sniffled some of her tears. She took a deep breath and began, "It was black…I was standing in a field of wheat and then…then the birds came—like they always do. And they…they…" she began sobbing again and she rested her forehead on her brother's shoulder.

Drake and Saroya glanced at each other knowingly and then she stood. "I know someone that might know what the dream means. Try to get some sleep." She directed the last few words at Drake, knowing her daughter wouldn't be able to sleep for quite a long time. She left the room and Drake held his sister close. "Can you stay with me, Drake?" Leilani asked, peering up at him through the hair stuck to her forehead. He nodded and laid back with her. She snuggled into the crook of his arm and Drake closed his eyes.

—Later That Morning—

Leilani finished eating breakfast and went into her room. She shut the door as Drake came from his room, dressed for school. He caught the slightest glance of her eyes before the door was between them. Her eyes were always filled with fear and despair, and it worried him. He grabbed his bag from the floor by the counter and started for the door to the Pod. Just then, Leilani shot from her room. She wore dark jeans, a loose grey shirt that just barely showed a lack tank top underneath, and dark brown ankle boots.

Her hair was loose but she had two black clips in the right side of her hair, holding it from her face. She hurried over to Drake with a back pack slung on her shoulder. "I'm coming" she said, confident but shaky. Drake turned to his little sister. "You're in no condition to start school today, Lani. You should stay home" he said.

"No. I'm going" she said. He sighed with a proud smile. "Alright, let's go." He slung an arm over her shoulders and they left the Pod together. They walked to the bus and met Roman just outside of it. He looked at Leilani and then at Drake. "I thought you said she wasn't coming today…" he said.

"She decided to come after all" Drake said. They were ushered onto the bus. The three sat in the very back row. Leilani stared out the window the whole trip, thinking of nothing but her nightmares. They were always the same. Always just as frightening. She startled at the feeling of something tugging on her hand. Her eyes snapped to Drake and he smiled. "Easy," he said. She realized he was holding her hand and felt stupid. "Sorry" she said, quietly.

"We're almost there. I'm not gonna be with you the whole time, so don't be afraid to ask someone where the classes are" he said. She nodded, as he'd told her that very thing many times over the course of the week. The bus finally pulled up in front of the school and her heart lurched into her throat. The Atrians started getting off the bus. Drake pulled Leilani along with his as he exited. He saw the crowd of people just barely making room for them to get through and he pulled his sister under his arm. He guided her into the school and then let her go.

Leilani looked at everything in the main entrance of the school and was awed. Humans walked by and she couldn't help but stare. She'd never seen so many all in one place. Drake saw her awe and chuckled. He pulled her toward the locker hall and she followed eagerly. He found his little sister's locker and showed her how to use it. He helped her change out books and get what she needed for first period. The bell rang and he sighed. "Alright, be good. I'll see you at lunch" he said. He kissed her forehead and started off toward his class.

Leilani suddenly felt alone as her brother disappeared into the crowd of human children. She started to panic. She quickly pulled the picture she had pocketed of her father and looked at it. Her heart slowed and she took a deep breath. She put the picture in her pocket, shut her locker, and went to find her first class. She noticed several people subtly staring at her and she scratched at the black Atrian markings that laced her neck. Suddenly becoming self-conscious, she ducked into the girls' bathroom.

She stepped in front of the sinks and looked at her markings in the mirror. She moved her hair from her shoulders to further see them. "Oh, you're the new Atrian attending the school," a blonde in heels too high for her own good said from two mirrors over. "I'm Taylor." Leilani looked at Taylor shyly. "Leilani."

"That's pretty," she said, walking toward the door. "I'll see you around." Taylor left the bathroom, leaving Leilani alone again. She looked one more time at her markings and then left the bathroom. She nervously found her way to her class, skirting by everyone she could possibly avoid. By the time lunch came around, she wasn't hungry. So she decided to get familiar with the school. As she was walking, she heard the faintest sound coming from an iPod that was turned up too loud. It was a beautiful piano piece with lyrics that Lani could relate to.

She walked past the lockers, looked in the various class rooms that weren't occupied. Then she opened a door and found herself in the music room of the school. She saw a beautiful brown piano on a circular stage area by a wall of glass. She stepped into the music room and trotted over tot eh stage. She walked up the steps and gently lifted the lid to the piano. She sat at the bench and tried to remember the song she'd heard in the hall. Without telling her hands to move, they did, playing the exact song she'd heard. She even remembered some of the lyrics and sang along, "…Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars…I could really use a wish right, wish right now, wish right now…." She kept playing it over and over. It was stuck in her head, playing on an endless loop. It fascinated her, the melody. Like it was written for her ears to hear.

Grayson met his younger brother at the lockers, just as lunch hour had started. "So, have anything planned for later?" he asked his brother. Danny, Grayson's brother, shrugged. "Eh, not really."

"Not really? Then you're free to meet me at the Bar later." Danny sighed ruefully and Grayson past him, chuckling. After a minute, Danny started to follow Grayson to the lunch hall. But he stopped when he heard a voice carrying from one of the class rooms. He followed the sound of the piano and the beautiful voice to the music room. The door wasn't shut all the way and sound filtered out.

He peered inside and saw a girl with caramel colored hair and black Atrian markings sitting at the piano. He recognized what she was playing as 'Airplanes' by B.O.B. Featuring Hailey Williams. He wondered where an Atrian would've heard that song. And how did she learn to play the piano? Then she stopped playing and he quickly continued to the lunch hall.

Leilani could've sworn she heard someone just outside the music room. But when she looked, no one was there. A second later, Drake peered into the room and sighed in relief when he saw his sister. He walked up the steps onto the stage and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing in here? I've been looking everywhere for you" he said.

"I'm sorry…but I heard this song, and-" the bell rang and Drake pulled his sister from the piano. "Come on, we have to get to class." He ushered her from the music room and directed her to her next class before hurrying to his. She sighed and glanced back at the now closed door before walking toward her next class.

Danny used his secret school contacts to find out which locker the new Atrian girl had. While everyone was in class, and the halls were deserted, he went to her locker. He hacked the door and opened it. He slid a small black box with a note attached to it inside and then shut the door. He ran off to his class and managed to slide in before the teacher noticed his tardiness.

After school, Leilani and Drake went to their lockers. Leilani opened her locker door and found a black box lying on top of her math book. She quickly looked around to make sure no one saw and slid the box into her back pack. "Lani, bus is here" Drake said. She nodded and shut her locker door. She followed her brother to the bus and climbed aboard.

Once night had fallen, Leilani went to the rooftop garden. She sat on the edge of the roof and opened the black box. Inside the box was a square, white device. It had a small screen, ear buds, and a pause/play button. It was an iPod. She put in the ear buds and hit play. 'Airplanes' started playing and she gasped. Someone had heard her playing and put this in her locker. And she was going to find out who.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know that this story is going to be slow going. So I won't be updating for a while but it's still 'in-progress'. Thank you for reading and for the reviews! It means a lot!

—StarrGazer16


End file.
